


Privately Owned

by Eldabe



Series: Though it Felt like the End [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that happened in the Thames House was recorded. And clearly that recording should be property of Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privately Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This has MAJOR STUFF directly from That Scene in Children of Earth Day Four. Seriously, if you have trouble with the episode, you probably don't want to read this.

Gwen touched the screen, blurry because of the footage quality -- not tears. She was huddled in the back of a government building, the glow of the small television monitor lighting up the piles of boxes around her. She wasn't really supposed to be here at all, but glaring and shouting "Torchwood!" a lot had gotten her further than she thought. So much for secret organizations.

She had seen the beginning as it happened, Ianto pulling his gun and Jack running back in. She had turned away after the shooting, missed it when Jack grabbed Ianto, who was already slumping. Gwen's fingers tightened as Ianto's knees hit the ground. She wanted to pause the video and look away, but she owed this to both of them, to Ianto at the very least.

So she huddled closer to the screen, and watched as Ianto poured his heart out and Jack refused to take it.

Gwen didn't think they had _never_...

They were definitely tears blurring the screen now. Gwen hugged her stomach in her new nervous habit, protecting the baby's ears as Ianto sobbed his final, terrified words and Jack stumbled through responses.

She lost the fight and closed her eyes when Ianto stopped responding, not looking at Jack's face while he begged Ianto to come back.

The fucking 456 calmly stated their predictions, and Gwen couldn't even summon angry vindication to comfort her as she opened her eyes to watch Jack look at them dumbly.

Gwen blinked fiercely as Jack gently kissed Ianto's unmoving lips before falling gently to the side himself. She watched for the next hour, shaking. The alien was silent in its plastic box as they lay there together, dead, and no one came to get them. She finally watched as the cleanup crew in biohazard gear gingerly ran into the room and out again, lifting the bodies cautiously. Then Gwen shut the monitor off and popped the DVD and tucked it her bag.

There were at least two digital copies somewhere that she had to find and erase and she gripped a small scanning device of Tosh's as she left the room. And she had to find out if they printed another set of DVDs. This was Ianto's, this was private, and she was claiming it all as property of Torchwood.

"If it's alien, it's ours." She fiercely told the guard, forcing him to take her to the original recording booth. "It's Torchwood's." _It's mine._


End file.
